The Deception of the Mist
by Momolovesanime
Summary: Daemon Spade - Father, husband, Mist Guardian, and... kidnapper and murderer! He is a cunning and jealous man, he just might do anything to get the title of the Vongola Boss, but will he really go to the extremes? Was he wrongly convicted or is he actually a vicious killer?
1. Where It All Began

A man in a fedora walked into the room. He sat down and tilted his fedora downward as he lit a cigarette. "What's the situation?" he asked.

"He's still not talking, maggot," a blonde haired man said.

He looked across the table at the third man, "All in good time... All in good time..." This was a lie. Children's lives were at stake if this man didn't start talking. "And don't call me 'maggot' Colonnello," Reborn said.

"I'll ask you again," Colonnello began. "Where are the kids, maggot?"

The man smirked and said, "Why, I have no earthly idea as to what you are talking about." He was lying through his teeth.

"Daemon Spade! I have witnesses to say otherwise! Start talking, now!" Colonnello slammed his fists on the table.

"Please stop yelling. I'm right here," Spade said.

"Why you-!"

"Colonnello, calm down. We won't get anywhere if you raise your voice." Colonnello took a deep breath. "Better?" He nodded. "Now... Let me explain your situation, Spade. We have multiple witnesses that put you at all the scenes. We also verified you made contact with the children, then no one saw you for days. Are you still going to play dumb? Confess and it will be a much less harsher punishment."

"I know nothing about anything you just mentioned," Daemon lied.

Reborn slammed his hands on the table."Tell me where you're hiding them!" He grabbed Daemon by the shirt.

Daemon laughed. "I can't tell you anything I don't know."

Colonnello put his hand on Reborn's shoulder. "Forget it, maggot. He's not talking."

Reborn decided to try one last thing. "We have them, you know." Daemon stared at Reborn. We've got him now! he thought.

"I don't believe you," Daemon said.

"Believe what you want... It doesn't change the fact we have the girl and the boy," Reborn wasn't bluffing. The police department had taken his kids in for protection.

Colonnello caught on. "I wonder what will make them spill. They're both pretty stubborn."

"I swear, if you hurt them, I'll-"

"Talk and nothing happens to them," Reborn said.

"Nagi... Mukuro... Please be patient..." Daemon said quietly to himself.

"Where did you abduct them anyway?" Collonello asked.

Daemon got up and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you even dare!" Reborn restrained Daemon and sat him back down. "Those are my kids!"

"I find that hard to believe..." Reborn said.

"Who'd ever marry a murderer like you?" Collonello asked.

"Her name was Elena..."

"Was? Did you kill her too?" Reborn asked.

"She died of cancer!" Daemon said.

"I'll look into that," Reborn said.

"Elena, Mukuro, and Nagi are my family and I love them."

"Murderers are capable of no such emotion," Reborn said.

"Start talking," Colonnello commanded.

* * *

~Two months earlier~

"Dad, are we almost there?" a boy asked.

"About fifteen minutes. Is your sister alive? She's so quiet..."

"Stop poking me!"

"Nagi's alive. She was staring out the widow," the boy said.

"Mukuro, stop poking Nagi."

"Ok, Dad," Mukuro said.

"Daddy... Why did we have to move?" Nagi asked.

"Nagi, dear, we moved because of my work. Don't worry. I know lots of people will be friends with you!" he said.

"Onii-chan! Stop poking me!" Nagi complained.

"Mukuro Spade. Stop poking your little sister," Daemon said sternly.

"I was not poking her!" he argued.

"Yes you were!" Nagi said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah-"

"Knock it off, you two!" Daemon yelled.

"Yes, Daddy," Nagi said innocently.

"Kiss up..." Mukuro mocked.

"Mukuro! You're her older brother, it's time you started acting like it!"

"But Dad! She's six!"

"And you are eleven. Stop bullying Nagi or I'm going to ground you for a week," Daemon said.

"But Dad-"

"Is that two weeks I hear?" He waited while Mukuro said nothing. "Much better."

It was always like this every time Nagi and Mukuro were forced to go on long road trips with nothing to entertain them. Daemon sighed and kept driving. They soon arrived at their destination, Namimori.

"We're here!" he said.

"Finally..." Mukuro complained. Nagi didn't say anything.

Daemon continued driving until they got to their new house. He had come here about a week before with the movers to get everything already furnished.

They parked in front of their new house. Damon got out first and picked up Nagi from her seat. Mukruo got out next. Daemon and Nagi went into the house, followed by Mukuro. He set Nagi down and said, "Go find your rooms and explore, just don't break anything..."

The kids ran around the house. Daemon proceeded to the car and got out all the luggage out. He set his own suit cases on his bed and took the remaining ones up stairs. He set Nagi's in her room and Mukuro's in his. He found Nagi looking out of the window in Mukuro's room.

"Is something wrong, Nagi?" he asked.

"Onii-chan has a better view than me..."

"Come with me and we'll unpack your stuff." Nagi sighed and followed her dad into her room.

Daemon unpacked Nagi's clothes and hung them in her closet, while she put away her stuffed animals. She put her favorite stuffed animal on her bed. It was an owl that her brother had given her for her birthday. He went to check if Mukuro needed any help unpacking.

"Need any help?" he asked his son.

"No, I got it," he said.

Daemon went into the kitchen downstairs and cooked dinner. When he was finished, he called down his kids. Mukuro came running downstairs with Nagi not far behind him. Daemon set down the food on the table and they all sat down. Nagi was silent, so Mukuro and Daemon carried on a conversation. They tried to get Nagi involved but she just stared at them and kept eating. Daemon wasn't worried about her. Nagi did this occasionally.

"What school are we going to again?" Mukuro asked.

"Namimori Elementary School," Daemon said.

"It's such a pain to move schools..." Mukuro complained.

"At least it's the beginning of the year so you don't have to transition to a new school," he pointed out.

Nagi suddenly spoke up. "Daddy..." she asked.

"Yes, Nagi?"

"Where's Mommy?" she asked.

Mukuro tensed up and dropped his fork on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

"Mommy's... gone..." Daemon said. "I've already told you that." No one liked bringing up the subject of her death... It was almost taboo, but Nagi didn't know any better. She didn't understand the concept of death at the age of six.

"Why isn't she coming back? Didn't she know we would miss her?" she asked.

Mukuro slammed his fist on the table and left the table. He stormed upstairs.

"Nagi... She was very sick and she couldn't get better. She's not coming back..."

"Should I make her a letter so she'll get better?" Nagi asked. "She'll come back if she gets better, right?"

"Nagi, dear-"

Nagi got up from the table. "I'm finished," she said. She walked up the stairs yelling, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Will you help me with something?"

Daemon buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Elena... Why did you have to go so early? Nagi is only a child-" Daemon heard screaming and yelling coming from upstairs. "Honestly... Those two will never get along..." He walked upstairs and followed the sound of Mukuro yelling.

"I'm not going to help you write a stupid letter!" he yelled.

"It's for Mommy! Don't you want her to feel better so she can come home?" Nagi argued.

"Mom is gone! She's not coming back. Not even with a stupid letter..." Mukuro said.

Nagi ran out of her room crying. Daemon tried to stop her, but she just brushed him aside and ran into her room. She slammed the door. Daemon walked into Mukuro's room.

"Why are you always so mean to your sister?" he asked.

"I'm not writing a stupid letter to a dead person..." he said.

"You shouldn't have been mean to her. She is younger than you, you know."

"I know... Just talking about Mom... She still doesn't understand... It's really hard on me," he said.

"It's hard on me too, Mukuro..." Daemon admitted. "You need to apologize to Nagi."

"I will."

"Now," Daemon commanded.

"Fine..." Mukuro walked out of his room and Daemon followed him

"Be sincere, alright?" Daemon said.

"I will!" he said rudely. He opened the door to his sister's room.

"Go away, Onii-chan," Nagi cried.

"I came to say I'm sorry... I'm not writing the letter for you, though. Have Dad do it or something," Mukuro suggested.

"I forgive you..." Nagi said. "No! You have better handwriting than Dad. I can't even read, but I know its really sloppy!"

Mukuro started laughing and Daemon laughed awkwardly with him. "That's what you get for being the only girl in the house..." Mukruo said. "Girls have better handwriting than guys, so I guess you're stuck with us until you can read and write... legibly."

"I'll learn super fast!" Nagi said.

They all laughed together. For that moment, everything was happy again. Then came the first day at school.

* * *

"DAAADDDYYY! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Nagi yelled as she was being forced into the car.

"You have too. It's not an option," Daemon argued.

"But _Daddy_-"

"NO BUTS! You have to go to school! Get buckled or we're going to be late!" Daemon said. Nagi sat completely still and didn't move a muscle. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He reached for Nagi's seat belt and got her buckled. Her long, purple hair was in a side braid like her mother taught her.

Mukuro sighed and got in the front seat. "She's just that way, Dad. I've learned to deal with it..."

Nagi stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, Nagi... That's not nice. Apologize to your brother," Daemon said.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"That's better. Now, does everybody have all of their things? Lunches? Backpacks?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got mine," Mukuro said.

"Yes..." Nagi said begrudgingly.

"Good! Now let's get going." Daemon hopped into the driver's seat and began driving. They arrived not long after at Namimori Elementary School. He stopped the car and everyone got out of the car... except Nagi. Daemon walked over to her door and he pried her out of the seat. "Nagi! Stop fighting... me!" he said as the struggle worsened. He finally got her out of the car and set her down. "Mukuro, I need you to take her to her classroom. I have to go to work, so I can't go with her."

"Daddy! I'm _not_ going without you!" Nagi said.

"You have to, Nagi dear-"

"NO-"

Mukuro grabbed Nagi by the hand, "It's gonna be ok, Nagi. Trust me, you'll have tons of fun!" he said.

"But Daddy-"

Daemon kissed Nagi on the head and hugged them both. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you... I'll be back here when school is over."

"Come on, Nagi! Lets go!" Mukuro said.

"Thank you so much, Mukuro!" Daemon said as went back into his car and drive away to work.

Mukuro had to half-drag Nagi into the school building. Daemon drove to work.

"Am I late?" Daemon asked G.

"No. You're pretty close, though," G. said.

"Thank God... I had to miss my kids' first day of school to get here on time. It was Nagi's first day of kindergarten, too..." Daemon said.

G. rolled his eyes and went to back to working on something. Then, he walked in. Giotto, the boss of the Vongola. "Good morning, everybody. I see you all are here on time."

" 'morning boss," Knuckle said.

"Good morning, Giotto," Asari said.

"We have new intel that new items are being produced in the Estraneo Family, Boss. I've heard that the Estraneo are making a special kind of bullet and a kind of pill that gives you new abilities. They've sent us a sample of each," G. said. He got out two bags. One had three bullets and the other had various capsules.

Giotto took the bags and examined them. "Daemon, I trust you and Knuckle to deal with the reliability of these new items. I believe they should be tested out before they are put on the market for the whole mafia." He handed the bag to Daemon.

"Of course, Giotto," Daemon said as he took the bag.

"Looks like we'll be working together again, Daemon!" Knuckle said.

"Please don't touch me, Knuckle..." he said.

"Aw, come on! We're all fellow Guardians here!"

"Please don't touch me, Kunckle," Daemon repeated. Knuckle sighed. "Should we get to work right away?" he asked Giotto.

"Yes, please," Giotto said.

"Got it," Knuckle said.

"Everyone else, I have a little assignment for you," Giotto said.

"Come on, Daemon. Lets get to work," Knuckle said.

The two Guardians walked away, Daemon holding the new items, into an empty room.

"So... How are we going to test this stuff?" Knuckle asked.

"Since its a new bullet, I propose we test it out on someone or something," Daemon said.

"We can't just shoot someone..." Knuckle argued.

"And why can't we?" Daemon asked.

"It's immoral-"

"Boss told us to test them out, didn't he?" Daemon said.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then go find a test subject," Daemon ordered. "I'll put you in charge of that since you find it so... 'immoral'."

"Ok... Got it," Knuckle said. He wet off to find someone to test the new bullet on.

* * *

"Nagi! You have to go! I'm going to be late!" Mukuro pleaded.

"But Onii-chan... I'm scared..." Nagi admitted to her older brother. He squatted down so that they were eye level.

"What's not to like about you, Nagi? Ms. Luce is waiting! You need to go into the classroom, okay?" he urged,

"What if she's mean to me?" Nagi asked.

"Nagi... I promise you'll like her a lot! Now go!" Mukuro said. Nagi found the courage to walk into the kindergarten classroom.

"Ahh! There's Nagi!" Ms. Luce said. "Sit down somewhere on the floor. I was just about to start class." Nagi sat down next to another girl. "Now that everyone is here, I will introduce myself. My name is Ms. Luce and I will be your teacher for the year!" A boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why is your belly so big?" he asked.

Ms. Luce laughed and said, "There's a baby in my belly!" The whole class gasped in awe and admiration.

The girl sitting next to Nagi said, "Does that mean your going to be a mommy?"

"Why, yes! Yes it does!" she replied. "I'm sure all you will be mommies and daddies one day when your older, too, just like your moms and dads!"

Nagi raised her hand and Ms. Luce called on her. "My Daddy says that Mommy was really sick and she's not gonna come back to us," she said. "But I know that Mommy will come back because I miss her!"

Ms. Luce's expression turned from happy to morbid. She lowered her head and said quietly, "I hope she comes back too, Nagi..."

The boy who asked the question earlier said, "Why are you crying, Ms. Luce?"

Ms. Luce quickly wiped her eyes and looked up with a smile, "Nothing is wrong!" she said quickly. She clapped her hands together and said, "Now, why don't we all go around the room and say our names and one thing about ourselves, shall we? Let's start with..."

* * *

Mukuro ran though the hallways, trying to find his classroom. He was a little mad at Nagi for almost making him late to his first day in 5th grade, but not by much because it was her first day too and she was scared. He finally found his class and sat down in his seat. He wasn't late, but he was pretty close to being late. Mr. Fong started class when the bell rang.

* * *

"A... Bullet that posses someone else's body?!" Knuckle said, utterly disturbed and astonished. "What would prompt the Estraneo's to create such a hideous weapon?"

"Nufufu... I think it will be very useful," Daemon said. Knuckle gawked at him in disbelief. "Why are you staring at me like an idiot?"

"Daemon Spade..." Knuckle said.

"Yes, that is my name."

"You are a horribly terrifying man," Knuckle finished.

"Nufufu~ I know that," Daemon smirked. He put the remaining bullets back into the bag. The test subject was escorted out. He pulled out the pill capsules. "What should we test these on next?"

Knuckle shook his head. "Boss needs to know about the bullet... If the Estraneo could produce such a hideous weapon, who knows what could be in those pills..." He walked quickly out of the door.

Daemon pocketed two of the capsules and three of the bullets. He created illusionary ones to fill the void. He laughed to himself and thought of a 'brilliant' plan.

* * *

"Nagi! Mukuro! It's time for dinner!" Daemon called from downstairs. He slipped one capsule into both of their meals. Nagi, Mukuro... This is for your benefit as well as mine... even if the boss did ban them. he thought. His two children ran downstairs and happily ate their tampered meals. They chatted freely about their first days, not knowing that their lives would sudd sky and drastically change for forever.

* * *

I do not own anything about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.

Leave a follow/favorite or a review! It would make my day! Enjoy reading and expect the next chapter soon! Try some of my other stories like _The Child of the Vindice_ or _Can She Come With Me?_ if you liked this.


	2. Nightmares and Frantic Phone Calls

After dinner, Daemon let Nagi and Mukuro stay up. They watched TV as a family, but even this simple task made Dameon's head ache.

"I want to watch anime, Dad!" Mukuro said.

"No! I want to watch-" Nagi said.

"No! You always get to watch whatever you want! It's always some stupid kid show," Mukuro argued.

"Enough!" Daemon yelled. "We aren't watching either. I'm going to put in a movie."

"Oooh! Can we watch-"

"No. I'm picking the movie today," he said to Mukuro.

"But Dad!" Mukuro complained.

"Daddy!" Nagi complained.

"If you don't like what I pick, then go to bed," Daemon threatened. He went through the movie drawer and picked out a title. He picked a kid-friendly title because he knew neither of them would want to go to bed this early. He popped it in and no one dared to complain. Nagi climbed on his lap.

The movie was about half over when Daemon took Nagi off of his lap. He said, "Nagi, dear, go get your pajamas on, brush your teeth and go to bed." _Here it comes... _he thought.

"Daddy! I'm not tired!" she protested.

"I don't care. If I say go do something, please go and do it," he said.

"But Onii-chan gets to stay up!" she argued.

"Mukuro is older than you, now please go," he said.

"But Daddy-"

"One... Two..." he started. Nagi's eyes widened in fear and she ran upstairs, nearly tripping. He turned to a smirking Mukuro. "You know, after this movie is over you're going to bed too, right?"

Mukuro's smirk turned into a frown. He groaned and said, "Fine..."

The movie ended a little while later and Daemon tapped Mukuro on the shoulder. He said, "March." Mukuro rolled his eyes, got up from the couch and trudged upstairs.

Daemon sighed. He flicked the TV off and got out a book. He read until the lights were off upstairs. He, then, got up and walked into his room. He looked at the clock in his room. It was 9:37. He put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He brought his book in bed and read until 10. He turned his lights off and went to sleep.

Daemon woke up when he heard footsteps. He saw a flashlight beam and heard more footsteps. "Who's there?!" he asked.

Someone sniffed. "It's Mukuro and Nagi. She had a bad dream and woke me up..." Mukuro said groggily.

Daemon looked at the clock again. It was 1:46 AM. "Oh... Nagi, dear, what's wrong?" Daemon got up and turned the lamp next to his bed on. He went over to them and picked a silently sobbing Nagi up. "Go back to sleep, Mukuro." Mukuro gladly went back upstairs with his flashlight. He set Nagi on his bed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Nagi?"

She sniffed again and said, "Daddy... You were in the mirror room and she was asking me and Onii-chan questions. She said we weren't allowed to see you! They took you! I don't want them to take you!" she cried. She hugged her father tightly.

Daemon didn't really understand, "Who is 'she' and 'they'?" he asked.

"The mean lady with the blue hair!" she said. "The men with the funny hats took you!" She hugged her father tighter and cried a little harder.

He comforted her, "They aren't going to take anybody Nagi, dear. We're all staying right her, safe and sound. See?" he said. He stroked her long purple hair the way Elena did when Nagi had nightmares. She calmed down a little while later and fell asleep in her dad's arms. He gently laid her down on the bed and turned the lights off. _'The men with funny hats'? 'The mean lady with the blue hair'? Where does she come up with this stuff...?_ he wondered to himself. He went back to sleep.

Daemon's alarm clock woke him up in the morning by 7:00. He turned it off quickly when he remembered what happened last night. He didn't want to wake up Nagi this early, or she would be a grouch all day. Nobody wants a grouchy six-year-old... nobody. He got up and got dressed for the day. He walked into the kitchen and got breakfast ready. He went back into his room to wake up Nagi. He shook her awake and said softly, "Nagi, dear, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She yawned and got up. She walked robotically back upstairs. He went upstairs behind her and woke up Mukuro. He opened his close door and knocked loudly on it. "Wake up, Mukuro."

"Five more minutes..." he said.

"No. Get up, please," he said.

Mukuro groaned and slowly got up. He walked over to his closet and Daemon left his room. He went to check on Nagi. She was already dressed and brushing her hair. She looked over to her dad and said, "Daddy... Look out for the men with funny hats, ok?"

"Ok," he agreed even though he didn't know what they looked like. The only person he could think of that a kid would think had a funny hat was the Rain Guardian, Asari, but he was a very calm person. He went back downstairs and got Nagi's and Mukuro's lunches ready. He ate his quick breakfast of buttered toast and called upstairs, "Nagi, Mukuro! Hurry it up! I have breakfast here waiting for you!"

"'kay, Dad!" he heard Mukuro yell.

He heard running footsteps sprint down the stairs, and then a big thud. Nagi started crying. Daemon put down his toast and ran over to Nagi's aid. "Whats wrong, Nagi, dear?" he asked her.

"I, hic, hit my head, hic, on the floor!" she cried. He picked her up.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. She pointed to the top of her head. Daemon kissed her head. "There? How does it feel now?" he asked.

"Hic, better," she said. She stopped crying and Daemon carried her over to the table and gave her a spoon for her cereal. He heard more footsteps come down the stairs and in the kitchen came Mukuro. He had his right eye closed.

Daemon sighed and said, "What now? Did you poke your eye out?"

"NO! Ew... Gross!" he said. "My eye just hurts, that's all..."

"What did you do to it?" he asked.

"I have no idea! It just hurts for no reason..." he said.

"Let me take a look at it," he suggested.

Mukuro shrugged and opened his right eye. Daemon got closer and fake-gasped. "What?! What's wrong?!" Mukuro asked.

"It's fine," Daemon said. "Just a little red and irritated, that's all."

He softly elbowed his dad and said, "Don't scare me like that..."

Daemon laughed and handed Mukuro a spoon for his cereal. Nagi and Mukuro ate civilly for once. _No flying Cheerios today!_

Daemon dropped the kids off at school again and raced to get to work on time. He finally made it. He walked into the building and was stopped almost immediately by G.

"Daemon, we found your illusions," he said. "What do you have to say for yourself? What did you do with the ones you took?"

He sighed. He had expected as much. "They dropped on the ground somewhere and I panicked so I created the illusionary ones to fill the void," he lied.

G. stared at him for a while, then he walked away. Daemon walked into his office and sighed, yet again, when he saw a pile of paperwork stacked on his desk.

"Good morning, Daemon! How is your morning going?" Asari asked. He stuck his head through the door to his office.

"Not good so far. Nagi had a bad dream and woke everyone up, G. started interrogating me, and now I have paperwork to do..." he said grimly.

Asari frowned, "I hope you have a better day than morning." He, then, left.

Daemon rolled his eyes and said, "Sure thing..." under his breath. He took out a blue-inked ballpoint pen and began working on his pile of paperwork only to be interrupted again.

"Daemon, may I have a word?" Giotto asked.

Daemon calmly slammed down his pen and said, "Yes."

He walked in. "G. told me that you dropped two pills and three bullets. Do you know where they dropped?" he asked.

"If I knew that, why would I create the illusions if I knew where they were?" he said slightly rudely.

"You make and excellent point..." he said. "I'll leave you to your work, thank you." Daemon had a feeling Giotto knew he was lying because of Giotto's Hyper Intuition, but he played it off like he didn't notice anything. Giotto left and Daemon began working on his paperwork again.

* * *

"Spade-san, please come and see me at my desk," Mr. Fong said.

"Yes," Mukuro said with one eye closed still. He walked up to his teacher's desk.

"Why are you using only one eye to see?" Mr. Fong asked.

"My eye is really hurting and I don't know why," he explained.

"I'll let you go the nurse," he said. "Sawada-san. You are the nurse aid, please escort Spade-san to the nurse."

Mukuro looked over to the boy called Sawada. He sat up immediately and said, "Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you," Mr. Fong said.

He got up and met up with Mukuro. "Follow me. Though, you might want to stand a little far behind me... I tend to trip." Mukuro laughed, thinking it was a joke. "I'm not kidding..." he admitted. Mukuro shut up immediately.

They walked down the halls. "You're new here, right?" he asked.

"Yes. My family moved here right before school started because of my dad's work," he explained.

"Oh? Where does your dad work?" he asked.

"The Vongola Bank," Mukuro replied.

"Really?! My dad works their too! He's the CEO of that bank!" he said. He stopped and said, "Here's the nurse's office."

"Thank you," Mukuro said. He walked in and the boy left.

The nurse spotted Mukuro and said, "Is there something wrong? Name please."

"I'm Mukuro Spade and my eye is really hurting right now and I have no idea why," he said.

"Did you get hit by something in the eye?" she asked.

"No, it just started hurting this morning," he explained.

The nurse looked very confused and said, "Sit here and let me take a look at it." Mukuro sat down. "Which eye?" she asked.

"Right," he said.

"Can you open it, sweetie?" she asked. He opened his right eye and winced in pain. He saw the nurse's eyes grow wide.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"What color are your eyes normally?" she asked.

"Blue, like my dad's, why?" he asked. He knew something was really wrong now.

The nurse shook her head and said, "Your left eyes is blue, but not your right... That one is red. And the character for 'six' is the pupil... I've never seen anything quite like this before."

Mukuro stared at her in disbelief, "No way... You can't be serious..."

"I'm completely serious, Spade-san. Look in the mirror for yourself!" she said. She was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

She pointed to the mirror on the wall. He walked over to it. He mouth dropped in awe and disbelief. His right eye really was red and the character for six was really there! He could still see just fine out of the eye, though.

"This is beyond my expertise... I'm calling the hospital," she said. He was about to stop her but she already had the phone to her ear. She talked quietly into the phone. Mukuro turned back to the mirror and continued staring at his eye. It soon became too painful and he had to shut it again. He heard the phone click. "They're coming."

"I don't need the hospital..." he argued. "It's probably just a trick of the light or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." she said. "Do you need me to call your parents?"

"Yeah... I guess my dad would want to know something about this," he said.

"What about your mother?"

He clenched his fists in anger, but replied calmly, "She's... dead..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." she said. She went onto her computer and typed for a couple seconds, picked up the phone again, and dialed a number. Mukuro heard a siren off in the distance. She looked up and him and said, "Wait here for a second." She spoke quickly into the phone and hung up. "I left a message for your father."

"Okay," he said.

"Follow me... The siren is getting louder," she said. He followed her out to the front of the school. "This is the student I was talking about," she said to the medics.

"What is wrong with him? You said you couldn't explain it in words," one of them said.

"You wouldn't believe me if you didn't see it for yourself... Open your eye, sweetie," she said. Mukuro obeyed. He opened his eye and winced in pain. They all stared at him for a while in confusion.

"I don't think we've ever seen anything like this before..." the second one said. He gestured for Mukuro to come forward. "Come on. We'll get you loaded up." He walked over to the man and he helped him into the ambulance.

A third man came in with him. "Sit down right there, please," he said. Mukuro sat. "What is your name?"

"Mukuro Spade," he said.

"And how old are you?" the man asked.

"I'm eleven," Mukuro replied.

"How long has you're eye been like... that?" the man asked.

"Well, it started hurting in the morning," Mukuro explained. "I had my dad look at it, but he said it was just irritated then."

"Interesting..." he said. "Very intriguing..."

* * *

"What are you looking at Nagi?" Ms. Luce asked. It was lunch time and Nagi wasn't eating. She, instead, was staring out of the window. She walked over to Nagi.

"Onii-chan is in trouble..." she said.

"What?" she asked.

"His eye..." she whispered. "His eye... Daddy's gonna be mad..."

_How could she know about Mukuro's eye?!_ Luce asked herself. "Where did you find out about his eye?"

"I had a dream about this happening..." she said. A siren came from outside. "Is Onii-chan going to be taken away?"

"No... He'll be alright!" she said. _How does she know about this stuff?! What did that dream tell her?! _she thought.

"Onii-chan is leaving!" she sadly.

Luce looked out the window and sure enough, there he was. Her brother was being escorted into the ambulance. "He'll be back soon, I promise," she promised.

"I know he will..." Nagi told herself.

Luce was mind-boggled... _Does she have some sort of future-telling power, like mine, or something?_ she thought.

* * *

Daemon was still doing his paperwork when he got another interruption. Someone had called him. He left the phone ring until the person was forced to leave a message. He slammed down his pen and checked for a message on the phone.

"You have... one unheard message," a voice proclaimed. "First unheard message: 'Hello, Mr. Spade. I am calling from the nurse's office in Namimori Elementary School because of your son, Mukuro. He is being sent to the hospital because- Oh! That's them now... Goodbye.' You have no more messages." It took a second for him to absorb what was just said...

"Mukuro... is in the hospital?!" he finally realized. Daemon bolted out of his chair and out of his office.

"Woah... Slow down there, Daemon. What's the rush?" Knuckle asked.

"Leaving so early?" G. asked.

"Tell Boss it's an emergency. I just got a call that said Mukuro was sent to the hospital..." he said.

"What for?!" Knuckle asked.

"I don't know... That's why I need to get down there now!" he said. He ran out of the building and jumped into his car. He sped down the road to the hospital.

* * *

I do not own anything about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This made for entertainment purposes only and no copyright is intended.

Leave a follow/favorite or a review! It would make my day! Enjoy reading and expect the next chapter soon! Try some of my other stories like The Child of the Vindice or Can She Come With Me? if you liked this.


End file.
